Under My Skin
by Yukibara
Summary: When Rikku finds her fiance, Gippal, sleeping with her cousin. She runs to the only person who understands this pain, Tidus. Will more than just friendship come or will everything Rikkus built go up in flames?


hey guys..this is my first YunaxGippal fic and definately my first Tikku rated M that has a lemon in it :) plenty more to come by the way! Well heres the first chapter..Oh and for the decor for the cabin, I'll have links below that resemble stuff in the new and improved Gullwings' cabin which Rikku makes her own, hence new and improved! :) Okay I realize that this may be alot to read...but it will be good I promise, and for those who are like me...and once you read a fic you check the author to see if they have anymore to your tastes...well I wrote One for tikku thats also M but theres no lemon..but its like right there i just have to update haha.

Summary: Rikku is living her dreams, having the most perfect guy, who's Al Bhed, the world accepts her, her cousin is still alive and her father is finally happy with her. But she doesnt know that Gippal is cheating on her with the woman Rikku would put her life on the line for, Yuna. Tidus doesnt know either, what will Rikku do when she finds out her beloved cousin ruined her life? What will Tidus do? Is it more than just getting back at Yuna, or does he have feelings for Rikku too?

Chapter One- It was all a lie

A woman of about 17 years old, walked happily among the sandy shore of Besaid. Everything was perfect for Rikku, she had the man of her dreams. Gippal was perfect for her and they had chemistry. Her father was finally happy with her for agreeing to marry the Al Bhed. Her life was finally stable, nothing was going to ruin her life. The Al Bhed girl finally had her life where she wanted. She thought back on all of this as she walked back to the village. She had gotten back early from home. The Al Bhed had rebuilt Home and Tidus had returned after the Gullings defeated Vegnagun and Shuyin. Nothing was trying to tear Spira's peace apart anymore. All of Spira was finally at peace. No Sin and no Vegnagun. A smile appeared on Rikku's face, she was hoping to surprise Gippal because she came home early. She knew he would be happy to see her, she picked up the pace as she made her way home, to the man she loved. She was nearing her hut, when she heard something..

"Oh my god...Oh Gippal." Rikku's eyes widened as she heard some dirty whore in her house with her man..Gippal was cheating oh her! Tears started whelling up in her swirled green pools.

"Yu...Yuna." She heard Gippal moan in a lower, huskier tone.

'Oh my god, he's cheating on me with my cousin.' She thought angrily. This was the woman she risked her LIFE for, helped her find the man that _Rikku _loved.

'Yuna, oui pedlr! Ed'c uh!' She stormed into the hut and was glaring at Yuna through teary eyes. Gippal lept off her, clutch a sheet around his waist while Yuna covered herself with another.

(Yuna, you bitch! It's on!)

"Rikku! oui'na rusa aynmo!" Gippal exclaimed in shock..his voice nearly climbing an octave.

(You're home early!)

"tysh cdnyekrd yht E lusa rusa du DREC! E druikrd ed fyc zicd cusa fruna yc E lysa fymgehk ib...pid so LUICEH. FRYD DRA VILG KEBBYM!"

(damn straight and I come home to THIS! I thought it was just some whore as I came walking up...but my COUSIN. WHAT THE FUCK GIPPAL!) Rikku screamed at him in fury, her eyes a raging fierce green.

She raised her fist and punched him so hard that his head turned the other way from the force of the hit. She turned slowly to Yuna,

"You! I risked my life for you, he did to! This is how you repay us. You fucking bitch!" Rikku flung herself at her cousin, landing a punch on the older woman's face.

"You were my best friend and my family,Yuna! How could you do this...." The hits kept coming as Gippal came running in with Tidus because he was unsuccessful in pulling Rikku off her cousin. Tidus and the Besaid Aurochs just came back to Besaid after going to a meeting for blitzball players. Every team was expected to go. Tidus had just literally walked into the village when Gippal came running at him, telling him to come to the hut, only to see Rikku in frenzy and beating the living shit out of his girlfriend. Gippal wasn't strong enough to pull her off because she was _that _upset. When the girl gets really pissed no one except Tidus or Wakka can pull her off someone, and that someone was Yuna. Tidus rushed over to his friend and pulled her off of his girlfriend.

"Rikku! What's going on!" Tidus asked in shock, he didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

"ycg ouin fruna uv y kenmvneaht!"(ask your whore of a girlfriend!) Rikku growled as she tried to throw another punch at Yuna, who had her head down and the sheet covering her body. Tidus looked at Yuna, gaping as he looked at Gippal, then back at the high summoner.

"Yuna you didn't-" Tidus asked uncertainly but Rikku answered for him..

"Oh but she DID, with MY boyfriend! FRUNA! (whore!) Rikku spat at Yuna before walking out, with her head held high. Tidus couldn't talk or even move, it's like everything was moving in slow motion and he couldn't react. After what seemed like forever, his eyes darted to Gippal.

"Tidus, NO!" Rikku heard Yuna scream as she raced back to the tent to find Gippal getting the worst beating she had ever seen....Tidus was exceptional at fighting, she should have known.

"Tidus, Tidus, please! He's not worth it..." Rikku pleaded as she held onto his arm, trying desperately to make him stop. Finally he stopped, and when he did Gippal was damn near death.

"Rikku..I'm sorry you had to see that." Tidus looked at Yuna, who was crying helplessly on Rikku and Gippal's bed. Rikku looked at her and mumbled something before tears started flowing and she was leading him out of the hut. She had said something in Al Bhed back in the tent...her voice was barely above a whisper that he strained to hear it.

"Eh desa, syopa emm vunkeja oui....Yuna pid e lyhd huf. es cunno." (In time, maybe I'll forgive you....Yuna, but I can't right now. I'm sorry.)

As soon as they reached the edge of the small island...the sandy shores of Besaid he knew so well, then Rikku pressed a button and talked into it,

"Brother, E haat oui du belg sa ib...E'mm damm oui fro frah oui kad rana, zicd BMAYCA lusa."(I need you to pick me up...I'll tell you why when you get here, just PLEASE come.) Tidus looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked so frail and fragile right now, not the strong happy go lucky Rikku he knew. This was it, this was Rikku. She could break like everyone else, and only then did he realize just how much everyone depended on her to keep _them _happy. It was bullshit, so much her shoulders and now this. Her cousin, the one she risked her life for and would still do the same thing for now....slept with her fiance, didn't apologize..nothing. Then there brought up another topic..Yuna cheated on him. With Gippal, of all people. Never would have seen that coming! But then again he did....he just never paid attention to the looks that they give each other. Now, he realized they were the same looks he always gave Rikku. Maybe that's why Yuna did this, to get back at him and Rikku? Yuna isn't devious like that, or is she? He couldn't even say for sure if he still knew who she was. He thought he did...but the truth is he didn't anymore. He only knew who Rikku was. Rikku will always be the same Al Bhed girl that risked her life for her cousin, because she loved and cared about her. Because she wanted the Al Bhed race to be accepted in Spira and BECAUSE she finally wanted her father to accept her for who she is not what she is. She only agreed to marry Gippal because of her father, he knew. He could see it in her eyes, that was the reason why. Of course they always had a thing, but Rikku did this for her father. Granted she fell in love with him over time but she didn't in the beginning.

"Rikku..are you-"

"NO! I'm not ok Tidus..I just-how! How could they do this to us...to me?" She collasped on the soft sandy shores of the beach, grasping for something, anything, to hold on to. He sank to the floor beside her and held her as they cried. He always knew Rikku was beautiful, but he never knew just how much. He looked at her right then, with such admiration and knew then that Rikku was the one he had wanted all along. He knew that she was the one who always made him smile, always made him feel like he was more than just some other person in Spira..that he was actually important to the world. Regardless if he saved Spira or not. When she smiled at him, he got the most indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach..it sent tingles everywhere. But he always disregarded it because of Yuna and because Rikku had Gippal. But now...he wouldn't. He wouldn't let Rikku suffer alone, she's done too much of that and no more. She deserves so much better. Even he wasn't so sure he deserved her either. She was just that shining ray of sunlight, so solitary and bright that in the darkness of Spira, you could see it for miles. He wondered if she felt the same. But they both needed time, he wanted to make sure he showed her that he wasn't like Gippal. That he actually cared about her and wanted to be with her and _only _her. He always knew he had feelings for her, and now he knew how strong they were. He looked down at the Al Bhed princess in his arms, cuddled into his chest and grasping onto his yellow jacket. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much and her lips were pouty from the salt of her tears. Her hair was a complete mess, her clothes were wrinkled, but never did she look so beautiful to him.

"Tidus, I'm sorry I yelled at you...I shouldn't have. You're going through just as much pain as I am right now." She looked up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling like jewels as she continued to stare at him, waiting for some kind of confirmation that he forgave her.

"Rikku, it's fine. Don't worry about it..sometimes people just need to vent and trust me...we need that, right now." He sighed lazily, as he held her there in his lap. She followed his gaze out to the ocean blue waters of Besaid. Their home. But was it home anymore?

"Tidus, come with me when Brother picks us up. Please?" She pleaded desperately, how could he resist the beauty in his arms, begging him like that? He nodded, a light smile tugging at his lips. Rikku couldn't help the butterflies whenever she gazed at her blonde friend. He always made her feel this way, always this happy and unafraid..ever since the very first day she had met him, she knew she could and probably would fall head over heels for him. There was no question, she now knew why she said yes to her father to marry Gippal. Gippal reminded her so much of Tidus, the one man Rikku loved truely and passionately. The way Gippal acted, everything screamed Tidus. Sure there were things about Gippal that were his own, like his arrogance and sarcasm, but she saw Tidus in him. She had always thought the one holding her right now, never felt the same. She still didn't know, but she couldn't take more pain ontop of this one if he didn't. She could not and would not put herself in that situation. Rikku always saw the looks that the blitzball player gave her, she always thought they held something more...something just for her. Not even Yuna got those looks...maybe thats why Yuna did this to them. Maybe Gippal knew, that he could never be her Tidus. Gippal could never compare to him, never. Yet she still compared him to Tidus, always telling him how much better Tidus could have done it. Maybe that's Gippal's reason, who knows? But all she cared about was being with Tidus and knowing he was always going to be by her side. That's all she needed, a smile reached her lips as she leaned back into Tidus's chest and relaxed then whispered those three simple words that she had been dying to tell him.

"U cyfi ayo." (I love you.) Tidus smiled and whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine...

"U cyfi ayo dyy, Rikku. U eczeam nefi." Her eyes widened...he loved her too! She turned around in his embrace and slowly snaked her arms around his neck, placing herself in his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist as they laid there, a tangled mess of limbs on the sandy floor beneath them. She pressed her forehead to his and looked into his beautiful Zanarkand blue eyes. Those eyes that had always captivated her,

and held her together in his arms. Slowly but surely, she reached down and placed a tender kiss on those lips she'd been dying to taste. She envied Yuna and hated that she'd kept this piece of heaven to herself.

She'd eventually forgive her cousin, but right now that was the farthest thing from her mind. She allowed her body to take over, however short their time was. She knew she couldn't take this step, there wasn't enough time because brother was coming to pick them up but she fell apart with every deeper kiss he gave her. It was almost like he was begging for her to let him show her, he could be the only one she ever needed. Little did he know, he was all she ever wanted.

'Yuna doesn't know what she's throwing away.'

'Gippal doesn't know what he's giving up.'

They both thought in unison, their bodies begging to become one...seeking comfort in another. She felt his warm, calloused hands caress her thighs softly. Almost like, he was afraid she might disappear. His hands followed her body farther up, gliding over her perfectly shaped hips, her toned stomach, to her small yet strong shoulders. Tidus couldn't help but be in awe of her, she was so beautiful..much more beautiful than Yuna could ever hope to be. There was something exotic and passionate about Rikku, everything about her he loved. He always had, and now the woman he loved was his forever and he was never going to let go.

Her skin was so soft, it felt like silk underneath his fingertips, he couldn't help but want more...

"Rikku!!! What ARE YOU DOING!" Brother's shrill voice echoed through out the air as he landed. Rikku couldn't help but smirk as she picked her body up from the blitzball player arms, much to his displeasure, and led him into the airship that would be there new home for the time being. She couldn't stop smiling as she felt his arms incase her much smaller frame, holding her, protecting her. For once in her life, she finally felt safe and..loved.

"Rikku! Explain this now!" Brother wailed as he pointed angrily at Tidus and his sister.

"I found Yuna fucking my fiance in our tent," She watched her brothers 'holy-shit-you're-kidding-please-say-you're-kidding.' expression play across his face, she silently shook her head no before continuing,

"I beat the shit out of her..I couldn't help it, brother. I'm sorry but I don't feel bad for her. After all I've done for her, we've done for her," she gestured to Tidus behind her and back to her,

"She deserved it."

"What about Gippal?" Brother questioned as Tidus answered gruffily,

"I took care of _him_." Brothers eyes widened before Rikku exclaimed,

"Brother! He didn't kill him..but left him damn near to it." Tidus smirked as he held Rikku closer to his chest and lowered his head on her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her neck softly. Not lustily, just a sign of his affection and love for her. He was more comfortable than he had been in a long time, alot happier too. He knew now that he gave his heart to Rikku, she wouldn't break it like Yuna did.

Brother continued to question them, but they paid no attention to him...all they could think about was each other. Rikku grabbed his hand and led him back into the corridor and into the cabin. Running together, laughing together, smiling together, loving together.

She let go of his hand suddenly, as he watched her spin around, laughing in the middle of the cabin. Barkeep just stood there watching for a moment, shook his head and took his leave. Smiling all the while and the newly formed couple. Rikku abruptly stopped, turning to smile at her lover and gestured with her arms..

"Like it? I designed it all myself!" She smiled brightly as I looked around, surprised sand wasn't on the floor.

"Wow Rikku, I'm surprised you didn't put sand on the floor!" He laughed as she glared at him and then smiled..

"I actually thought about it!" Her laugh sounded and his heart stopped. Only Rikku had such an effect on him. He didn't really notice the decorations until now. Everything was so different, there were brown suede barstools resting at the bar. Even the bar itself looked more advanced and...modern? Covering the windows, were curtains the color of Besaid's sandy beach and had the pleated look. The drapes under the ones ontop were sandy colored and the ones on top, which layer over each other and didnt not touch the floor but connected to each other on the bar, they matched the barstools with their deep rich brown color. On the floor, were numerous area rugs spread out stylishly. Rikku looked at the back corner, where she and Yuna once rehearsed for her concert...now there were two suede couches that were the same lighter color of the drapes. Both couches were facing a plasma sphere screen mounted on the wall. In front of the two couches, was a deep rich brown rug with Al Bhed designs on it (one rug) There were many draperies and light fixtures that made the atmosphere feel home and not to mention the decor that Rikku designed was quite beautiful..fit for the Al Bhed princess herself. She showed him the upper part of the cabin where all the beds used to be and there was only one king sized bed in the middle, decked out in the same colors with the same designs on comforter. The comforter was a deep rich brown and the designs were gold. On both sides of the bed, were two hand crafted bed side tables that had a round table top and a small carved sphere and legs curved down to the floor. It was made out of the most expensive wood in Spira...just everything in this cabin must have costed at least 200,00 gil. It was all so beautiful and richly colored. Rikku must live like a princess! She is one afterall....

"Tidus..I paid for all of this by myself. Don't think my dad did, it was all me. I may be a princess, but I can still take care of myself." She winked as she made her way to his side.

"This is where we'll be staying for awhile unless you don't want to..." She trailed off and her gaze traveled downward to the wooden panels of the floor. Tidus grabbed her chin and softly kissed her lips before saying,

"Wherever you are Rikku, is where I want to be. Whether it be in a mansion full the most expensive furniture gil can buy or covered in mud chasing after chocobos. _It _doesnt matter, as long as you're there, I will be too." He smiled genuinely to her as tears whelled up suddenly in her eyes. Rikku snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the passion and love in her heart and wrapped her legs around his waist, never letting their kiss be broken. Their bodies melded together. She would not let anything separate her from all the warmth his body had to offer hers. She could feel his warm strong calloused hand caress the skin all over her body softly and gentlely. As if he touched her too roughly, she would break. She could feel his touch, it was setting her on fire. She wanted to give him her everything, her heart, her mind, her body and her soul. She had always loved him with every bone in her body. Now that she had him, there was no letting go. Never would she go back to Gippal..never again.

"Rikku, before we go any farther...are you sure you want this?" Tidus asked carefully, Rikku looked him in the eyes..

"More than anything in my entire life. Tidus if you give me your everything, I'll give you mine." With that said, she crushed her lips against his, her tongue dancing along side his and their lips weaving together in such raw passion Rikku didn't care about anything as the world faded away around her. All that existed now was her and the love of her life, Tidus.

Suddenly, she felt the soft cold fabric of her comforter beneathe her and her lover's warmth was jerked away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at Tidus to see him taking off his clothes, clad in only his boxers, he climbed back ontop of Rikku. She autmatically snaked her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body, her arms around his neck and their hands interwined. He made quick work of her skirt, her yellow thong and bikini along with her yellow cargo belt, he carefully slid her blue boots off her feet to reveal her toes, the color of the setting sun. It screamed Rikku...it really did. It brought a smile to her face, as he kissed his way up her body.....

Her legs wouldn't stop shaking, they would not stop shaking...even Gippal couldn't do this to her. Tidus held her hips down as his tongue made love to her lips, not her upper ones either. God, could that man use his tongue. In the pit of her abdomen, she felt a coiling feeling. A familiar feeling that she had felt many times before but it was somehow different this time. Everytime he'd thrust his tongue in and out, it drove her mad and the coil just wound up tighter and tighter. This was her breaking point, and just as she as about to-

Tidus pulled his tongue out of her quickly, and she tasted sweeter than anything he'd had before in his life...Rikku was drug now. He was sure of it. He trailed feather light butterfly kisses as he made his way up her toned and tan stomach, she rivaled even him! Her body was perfect in everyway, he could lose himself in her every divine curve of her body. He reached her breasts, they were large for her body but not nearly as big as Lulu's. But they were perfect to him, he wouldn't change a thing about his little Al Bhed princess.

He settled on one and gave equal attention to the other, she was wreathing in pleasure beneathe him. His name like a mantra falling from her lips, was the most amazing sound he ever heard. But when she freed him of the damned cloth, he lost it....

Rikku had enough of his torture...she wanted to touch him, feel him inside her...she wanted Tidus more than life itself. Oh and she would have him. She gripped him firmly in her hands, hearing his low moan drove her over the edge..it was the sexiest and most erotic thing known to her ears. She loved it, she gently rubbed her thumb over the tip of his head and moved up and down slowly, massaging every part of him she was able to. She flipped him over and steathily slid down his body, she lowered her head down and sucked lightly where her thumb used to be. She took more of him in, massaging him with her tongue...

Rikku knew what she was doing to him, it was driving him insane. Her name falling of his lips every 5 seconds. His hands were tangled in her hair when all of the sudden she sat up straight and took her hair out of the blue bandana she adorned and shot it across the room, letting her beautiful blonde hair fall down around her, ribboning down. The sun shined down on her through the window. He couldn't help but stare at the Al Bhed goddess in front of him. Seductively, she crawled up his body, kissing and clawing her way up to him. Rikku kissed him passionately, pouring every once she had into that single kiss.....

Tidus was captivated by her, every kiss sent shivers down his spine. He flipped her over on her back, his hands resting softly on her hips as he positioned himself at her entrance and whispered,

"Are you ready, Rikku?" She nodded and he slowly slid himself into her. She was tighter than Yuna ever was and he couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of her clenching around him..

"Oh..god, Rikku.." He moaned huskily as pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back into her again.......

It was an agonizingly slow pace, Rikku knew and appreciated that he wanted to give her time to adjust to his size...let's just say he was way bigger than Gippal could ever hope to be. Just the feel of him inside her, made her want to scream in excstasy. He waited until she moved her hips to pick up the pace. She began to gyrate her hips in circular motions, in time with his thrusts...

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and both were quickly reaching their climax. He was about to pull out of her when she clutched his waist with her legs in her vice grip even tighter than before and whispered softly,

"No, Tidus I want you inside me-"

"Rikku, I'm going to-"

"No! Oh my god TIDUS!" She screamed loudly as she came, her nails digging into his shoulders as she rode the final waves of her quaking orgasm. Tidus collasped ontop of her shortly after she came, and her legs were still shaking and she didn't know that the very people they were trying to forget about heard her scream his name....

Tidus rolled over and turned to look at Rikku, who was still shaking and looking up at the ceiling, still waiting for her muscles and nerves to calm down.

"That was the best sex I've ever had in my life.." Tidus smiled happily as he waited for Rikku to look at him,

"Aha..well. Same here." She replied, still shaken up as she snuggled closer to the man she loved and pulled herself up to whisper in his ear,

"U cyfi ayo."

"I love you too, my little Al Bhed princess." A smile tugged at her lips, before she drifted to sleep knowing she was safe and always would be in his arms.

OKAY! Well guys that was my first rated M tikku! But I have a propostion...I intended for this to be a one shot, but of course I will let my readers decide this, hmm? Heres the deal, If I make this a one shot there will be a sequel and possibly a trilogy or I could keep going with this.... Your decision guys, I do intend to devel more into why Yuna and Gippal fell for each other If I keep going sooo I deeply appreciate reviews and no flames please. I do not like flames so therefore i dont not flame others. So please Review, Ill be changing here with you around a bit..im not sure if i like the storyline anymore...

~Links~

Couches

-Sand colored one-

.com/us/en/catalog/products/S19821230

-Barstools-Okay theyre not suede but pretend they are and that its brown lol

.com/us/en/catalog/products/20050800

-bed comforter-

.?DeptID=62371&CatID=64189&GrpTyp=ENS&ItemID=13c93dd&attrtype=&attrvalue=&CMID=62371%7c62921%7c64188&Fltr=&Srt=&QL=F&IND=7&CmCatId=62371|62921|64188|64189

~Yuki~

P.S. Happy New Years everyone! Lets make 2oo9 _Bomb Ass! _I_ will _update soon I promise :)


End file.
